1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to glass construction technologies, and more particularly, to a glass pane connector that serves to position a glass pane with respect to another glass pane or a predetermined site of a building.
2. Description of Related Art
In glass construction technologies, glass pane connectors are usually used to position a glass pane at a predetermined installation site on a building or to construct several glass panes into a glass curtain wall. In such application, holes have to be bored on the substantial structure of the installation site and the glass panes so that plural glass pane connectors can connect and hold the glass panes in position with respect to the installation site.
However, one difficulty of the conventional approach is to ensure the holds bored on the installation site and the glass panes well aligned. In the event that the holes are not properly arranged, such malposition would often not be found until some glass panes have been assembled by the connectors. To remedy the problem, the glass panes have to be disassembled and re-drilled, thereby spending additional time and energy. Besides, in reassembling the glass panes, it is impossible to use the connectors to fix peripheral areas of the previously mis-drilled holes, thereby causing the reassembly of the glass panes unfirm.
Moreover, when surface of the installation site is not even or when the mechanical strength the glass pane connectors apply to the glass panes is not uniform, surface of the assembled glass panes tend to be uneven. Consequently, the assembled glass panes have to be adjusted piece by piece, thus causing additional time and energy costs.